deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrPacheco101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MrPacheco101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowTale (Talk) 01:09, June 27, 2010 Snake eys vs Deadpool weapons exactly what type weapons will deadpool bring? mid: which sub machine guns? (mac 10, uzi, ect) long range: which sniper rifle? (psg1, m41, ect) explosive: which gernade? (example: rgd5, pineapple bomb, etc) just curious to what weapons deadpool will bring. here are the one i though for snake eyes: his sniper rifle is a remington 700, and his grenade will be a m67. Eh? I think you were lookin for TDW's talk page, not mine. MS Hey, Thanks for helping out with him. He only seems to listen to you. -LeoLab 21:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Championshipsnta I hear Chuchulain Setenta is having a Championships match, since i wont be on the DF wiki, can u enter some of my warriors in my name? if u will, i want Chriseon,The Spreadshot Clan, and Liam "red" thx for ur time-Mexican Spider Quite Ironic My son has had his eyes on this product for Christmas this year... I really want that too... course we'd all know who win! Maybe something you guys would like? Just a thought. 01:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) First Warning Please, don't use the n-word or any of it's variants. I've tolerated this on the DF wiki because you're a beuro there, but it is not acceptable and is actually quite offensive. Stop. -LeoLab 23:50, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ... That's exactly what I did with Mexican spider. Please, don't tell me how to do my job. In case you've forgotten, I'm an admin there too. Though my activities are mostly aimed towards stopping flamewars. -LeoLab 16:40, December 11, 2010 (UTC) And that mistake is the main problem. Other, more belligerant people do it, too, and cause the shite MS did. -LeoLab 16:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) New Battle Hey, the Wiki's Competition is continuing with the new battle, Hellboy vs. Naruto! Come check it out! 22:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL WAS I BLOCKED! For cussing?!?! You and i cuss all the fucking time, FUCK DF AND FUCK LEO! Im never coming back, tell the other users that. La$m00r3 01:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Apology. I would also like to apologize to You and LeoLab for my idiocy and immaturity. I have truly screwed up on the wiki, and have rightfully been banned. I am deeply...truly sorry for what I have done to EA and i have apologized to him as well. I know this will not happen again when I return and I will learn to control my temper. ;) 00:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Deadliest Fiction Hey, MrPacheco this message is in regard of a block that I recieved on Deadliest Fiction back in 2011 in suspicion of being a Sock-puppet, which I swear that I am not. I put a lot of effort into trying to create a season of battles which was cut short, and I added pages such as: Alex Mason, Vito Scaletta, some of the Left 4 Dead Survivors. To get to the point I was wondering if the block could be lifted, due to the misconception of me being a Sock-puppet. I hope that you will consider unblocking me, and below are the details of the block. Thanks for your time Nardei99 (talk) 04:51, November 18, 2013 (UTC) You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Omnicube1. *Reason given: no reason given *Start of block: 21:38, 18 December 2011 *Expiry of block: 00:00, 9 September 9999 *Intended blockee: Nardei99 *Block ID: #449 *Current IP address: 74.111.116.63